only 65 percent the same
by AzureEnding
Summary: He lost her but using his own strength of will, found a way to bring her back...just she's not the same shy person she was. Alternate/RtN Hinata/Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**So, Told myself if this Sopa junk didn't pass I'd write something for Naruto again, and I'm keeping true to that and since not a lot of alternate hinanaru fics have yet to be written thought I'd do one, Tell mw whatcha think alright? Be easy , I'm a little rusty on the Narutoverse ^^ Blame final fantasy and kingomhearts for that :P**

* * *

"Naruto, preparations are nearly complete, soon everything will go back to how it was…" Sakura was close to showing emotion, if not for herself for Naruto.

"It'll never be the same, how do you expect me to tell her he didn't make it? How do you expect her to react?" It'd been a full year since the war and a year and a half since her death, she died to protect him during pain's attack, he was never able to give an answer to her confession, but that's how she planned it.

She passed on before Neji did who met his demise during the war, Naruto felt partly to blame but as he went on he felt…more and more guilt he'd often wonder if she'd be around to cheer him up to make him feel as though everything would get better as she used to, he barely survived the invasion of Pain by a stroke of luck, that cost him his grandfather figure, more importantly he lost her.

Because of that he was able to win but at a cost greater than anything he'd ever had to face, he won the invasion, and the war but at the cost of a broken heart

"First her, then Neji, I promised to change the Hyuga, how can I do that if both of them…if both of them are **dead**!" Naruto shouted as he neared the meeting place

Neji fell to the ten-tails he was a major asset to the village and without him or Hinata the village was hard-pressed for Hyuga trackers, which the clan wouldn't forfeit without some form of compensation, Tsunade was only willing to pay in a figurative sense as in more leniency for the Hyuga clan, and she had no say so in clan affairs which irked her, so to get back at them and ease some of the konoha 11's stress she gave Naruto a means to get a Hyuga back Naruto jumped at the chance.

Gathering up everything they could of each respective person's dear items they raced to this temple to plea with the deity here to bring the two fallen Hyuga back.

Naruto was hard-pressed using Sage chakra to boost his speed his thoughts were racing of her, his guilt forcing him to speed up.

"_If…I didn't cheer her on her heart wouldn't have gotten so weak, if I had understood back then, then…"_

"_She…was so much like me." _The guilt made him run faster

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted as he sped up

"I'll wait for you at the entrance" He mouthed the words as he ran faster and faster, refusing to slow.

"_I'm here because I want to be" _Her words rang in his ears as he neared what seemed to be a fortress

"_I used to cry and give up, almost going down the wrong path so many times. But you, you showed me the right way"_ He shoved his feet into the ground as he stood in front of the tower…he slowly inched towards it.

"_You changed me! Your smile saved me from who I was, So…I'm not afraid to die to protect you...Because"_

He touched the door and it sprang open

He made his way to what seemed to be an altar his feet felt heavy…his mind focused on one thing

"_I love you,"_ He felt tears sting his eyes as they eventually fell

"I…wanted to protect you, I wanted to keep you safe, I never noticed how you felt, and that's my fault. You risked everything for me, and gave me something no one else has ever…Love" He grew closer to the altar.

"You helped me, then and you helped me even up to your death, you deserve…someone so much more amazing than me, Hinata, but if this works, I'll do everything in my power to make you as happy as I can, not just because you love me, but because I promised to do my everything for you, if I could see you again and that means…giving my everything for you to be happy and-"

"**I stand by what I say…**_**because, that's my nindo" **__He_ placed her headband on the altar and a bright light erected from every corner of the room

Sakura arrived just in time for the light to blind her completely forcing her to halt at the door. By the time she was able to see, she assumed her eyes were playing tricks on her wanted to believe that, with everything in her that it was without a doubt a joke, but there she stood.

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, at first, he assumed what he saw was just a trick of the eyes; possibly just a genjutsu that made him think this was reality but when he got a good look, and he quickly took back every thought he had about that when he noticed…_makeup?_

The Hinata he knew, never wore makeup, or eyeliner, and she would never smile at him like that, and she definitely wouldn't call his name in such a way that didn't…didn't sound like his own.

"Menma," She had an edge in her voice he wasn't familiar with, and when he looked down toward her only then did he also notice…her jacket was open and all she had on was a fishnet shirt and…shorts.

"H-Hinata, your jacket" Naruto could feel the sweat pooling on his face

All she did was smirk "What, don't like it open, don't like people seeing? Keep you all to yourself, _Menma?_" She purred out the name it made him wish she'd say his in such a way

"Uhm, Hinata…that's Naruto remember?" She slowly turned to focus her gaze on the pinkette and it felt like a cool gust of wind was blowing against her.

"_What?"_ She spat in her direction, _literally_ spat in her direction when she said it

"Don't you remember Naruto? You know the guy you've always loved, and cherished with all your heart?" The words did nothing to help Naruto's guilt with his past treatment of the girl.

"Yeah, remember Hinata-chan?" He asked somewhat pleading she'd remember even a bit

"Yeah, I remember, but really, here?" Naruto looked at her confused

"Uh…yeah?" She shrugged

"Well, if that's what you want, I don't really mind, not much of a fan of people wanting to watch, but screw it" She got on her knees and began messing with Naruto's pants and only then did he realize what she was trying to do and shot back so fast he fell on his ass.

"W-what are you trying to do?" Both team seven teammates almost said at the same time

"You only call me that when you want to fool around, you know, I give you a little **tug** and you give me a rub down, still it'd be nice for you to let me go all the way with it this time instead of getting what you want then ditching" She growled a bit as the words left her throat and a slight pout on her features. Something the old Hinata was famously cute for, and even if this one was different, it was still cute.

"Hinata, just who is…Menma?" Sakura asked and once again the cool air was on her

"Menma, Namizake, You know son of Minato?" She hissed it out as it if should be common knowledge

Despite his normal ignorance and density Naruto came up with the only idea he could think of to actually keep this whole thing from blowing way out of proportion - more so than it already was

"Hinata," Naruto called She looked to him a bit impatiently

"I'll make a deal with you" He paused a bit to think of his wording

"If you agree to go along with a few conditions, I'll agree to so whatever it is you want in return." Sakura's eyebrows rose sky high and her eyes bulged

"Naruto, don't be stupid you don't know what kind of person she even is-"

I accept, you do mean anything right?" She smirked deviously

"I never go back on my word, Hinata, never." She smiled at this, a real smile when Naruto began to speak again her expression changed

"My conditions are as followed if you accept them, One; You have to call me _Naruto_ not Menma, Two; you'll have to leave the perverted actions until…well we actually start dating if we do, and Three; Go along with the simple ideal that you've gotten amnesia, people here…aren't as you remember them" Naruto looked into her eyes searching for an answer yet her mouth beat him on the search.

"I'll agree, only if you throw out number two and let me do what I want to you, when I want, and **only** you" She glared at Sakura

"_Even when she acts differently she's still the same old Hinata_" Sakura smiled uneasily closing her eyes and slowly backing away

Naruto groaned a bit but looked into her eyes and could easily tell she wanted him in that way, in any way she could get him, like the old Hinata – but she wasn't as vocal about it, she wasn't this adamant about getting it either, He saw some of his self in her when he used to pine after Sakura and sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but only when we're alone **and if were in the safety of my apartment**" He stressed the last bit

"We can be alone, but it shouldn't matter where" Hinata purred suggesting something he could only guess at

"No" Naruto slid her back

"C'mon, please, If you won't let me I can do it myself without your permission" He gulped He knew she could and the way she was acting it was possible she'd do it even if he said no, begged or just plain out cried bloody murder.

"Sakura, we're…going to need an hour." Naruto's voice faltered

"Make it three" Hinata smirked he paled

Sakura didn't even bother to respond and turned away and not even a minute outside she could hear his screams of No dim down into nothing, she knew it was nothing; she knew what was going on but dismissed it.

"_Oh, Sasuke"_ She whispered


	2. Differences

**Sorry this took me longer than I thought -_- No idea, why to be honest I guess writers block with this and three **_**other**_** stories I'm working on and I'm at a point I'm stuck on all of the because I'm lazy _ anyways….time to respond to reviews?**

* * *

**YungHime: Thank you xD I'm glad you think so I really hope this is something you'll enjoy**

**BentShuriken: I feel the same, she had such a sort appearance and I feel they could've done so much more with her. Thanks I hope this is great if it isn't I'm going to get the pouty face of death.**

**JOHNXgambit: Well, see, The movie…technically wasn't even cannon and I don't even know where the movie would fit cannologically so I dismissed it, that and I don't know if they **_**do**_** remember her acting as such and since I couldn't I didn't use it.**

**xXYour DoomXx: Well, I actually have a plan for that, I figured having her just come back after well technically being you know…dead would be…well weird(And actually done before xD) BUT for those who like the original fret not she isn't long forgotten and she will in a make her way to this story in a different way.**

**Tikai: I understand she could be too much but the way I see it, if he truly wants to care and make things work he'll care for her no matter her attitude (She's…not like going to be a Sakura clone trust me) I do understand if this isn't in your tastes, and I am truly sad about that, however, the old Hinata will shine in some way in this story, if you wish to pick it up, thanks for reading.**

**I honestly didn't except this much in terms of reviews (If I missed ANYONE I'm sorry I'll check again and pm the ones I missed), I wanted to write out another chapter same day but it took longer than I wanted, also, shout out to Uzumaki Ricky; Seriously this guy is probably the most positive person in the ship when it comes to leaving reviews. All of you go give him hugs and candy. He deserves it. Nooooow….Chapter two! **

* * *

Naruto sat in front of her unmoving – she was glaring a bit, a blush on her face and Naruto just looked as neutral as he could until she finally broke the ice.

"So, are you going to kiss me or not?!" It was more of a _hurry up and do it_ rather than a question he could tell that much

"Well, I've never…really" He scratched his cheek

"You _really_ aren't Menma," She sighed before grabbing his cheeks and forcing her mouth against his

The kiss…mind blowing he could feel everything she wanted to express that – given the opportunity would express either way, but…he still pictured the old Hinata doing this to him. When she broke the kiss a few things needed to be said.

"Ok, first off, _wow_ second few uh, things we need to actually go over" Naruto looked at her sternly

"What, that you can't help but want to love me and you'll take care of me crap because I was your first kiss?" She smirked

"No, that was accidentally Sasuke," She gave a confused looked he dismissed it with a wave of his hand coughing a bit

"No it's just…well you have an image in Konoha and….if we were to alter that; people would get suspicious" She nodded in understanding

"Good that you understand, so lose the makeup, close up the jacket, and put on some longer pants" He smiled she looked at him expectantly

"Oh, annnd you'll have to act shy around me and we can't go around doing intimate stuff in public, people would get the wrong idea and your dad…would kill me - kinda why I suggested we just do things at my place if any at all" She stared, and stared hard

"**WHAT?!"** She screamed Naruto launched himself back

"N-Now, I understand you aren't happy but…" She smiled at him and he felt his hairs stand on end

"Oh, _I'm _just so happy" She launched herself at the blonde and before he knew it she was forcing him into a battle with his zipper – she easily got him turned on and then it all stopped he looked up at her and all he could see was that evil smile on her face and he shuddered when he felt her poke him where her hand had been, and before he could say anything she got up and walked out of the structure they were in.

"Have fun changing **that**" She called

"A-Ah, uh, Hinata, this isn't funny this hurts don't leave me like this!" Naruto called, trying to get up only to realize all of his blood flow or most was dead center in his manhood and…he was not pleased. After he got his feeling back he ran after her, unfortunately she was **really **upset and Sakura now knew what he did.

See that in itself would warrant him a hit to the face, but…he was sporting a stiff one and she took one look at him looked down, cringed and readied her fist.

"**N-A-R-U-TOOOO!" **The structure around the point of impact crumbled sending waves of dust and rocks to go flying

"I give that a five – seven for collateral" Hinata smirked

"I have a feeling you and I are going to get along just great" Sakura smiled

"Bitch please, you hit him without probable cause, if I had a dick, I'd be slapping you with it right about now" Sakura went slack jawed

"Don't do that, I'm not offering" Hinata walked towards the rubble, using her byakugan began to fish out Naruto, once she found him dragged him out and drug him off before he could even say stir himself awake.

He could hear running water and splashing, he lazily opened his eyes and looked over to see Hinata splashing water on her face, and drying off. Slowly she looked toward him with a bit of a nervous look however it was easily concealed with a huff of indifference.

"I'm not just saying this, cause you know all the blood is in my _chop stick_" He coughed after the odd analogy

"But, you look beautiful" He blushed a bit the girl in front of him leaned in her hands on the ground evenly apart her eyes boring into him he noticed the only sign of makeup on her was the eye shadow but he could live with that much, her gaze didn't change in anyway as she looked at him.

"You think so?" She cocked her head off to the side in thought

"Of course." Naruto smiled

"Kiss me" She commanded he looked at her incredulously when he realized she wasn't kidding he froze up

He never initiated a kiss before the first time she did it his first kiss was on complete accident and now he was actually feeling _nervous_ he swallowed hard

"Only if you agree to my previous agreement" He gave her a stern look

"Do it and I'll give you my answer" She had him that devilish smile only added that she _knew_ she did he shakily pursed his lips together slowly making his way towards hers, when he opened one uneasy eye he saw her eyes closed and lips ready to receive him, he blushed but continued.

It wasn't as glamorous as the one before but she could feel things about him that she couldn't from her kissing him, he was afraid, afraid of messing up, of losing her, but even she had to admit, she could tell he cared about her more than she thought he was just trying to protect her.

"So you do have some balls" She smacked her lips together flirtatiously

"Of course I do you recently cause them immense pain that you've yet to remove!" Naruto wined realizing that she indeed forgot about that poking him area did it deflate and he instantly gushed down to the forest floor in relief.

"Please, never do that again" Naruto pleaded

"How else am I going to get my rocks off lord knows you don't know how to even use that thing yourself" Hinata shot back harshly

"Use it…in what way?" She slapped her forehead

"Jeeze have you even _thought _of a girl? Besides me of course" Naruto glared a bit

"Of course I have!" He shot back defensively

"Like to the point you get turned on and think of doing things with them?" He looked at her dumbfounded she sighed; "I'm only doing this so you'll understand what I mean" She stood up

Sakura finally found them and ran over to her blonde teammate however as soon as she got there her body quickly reenacted a _deer in headlights _perfectly, coming face to face with Hinata's more well-endowed figure.

"wh-wh-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Sakura felt her body shake in rage

Hinata simply gave her a neutral look cocked her head to the side and dropped her shirt

"Giving him a reason to explore himself" She said simply – Naruto didn't move he sat cross legged as if time didn't exist Sakura glared

"Well you don't have to do it like **that** and you don't need a bust like that to do it!" Sakura felt envious secretly patting her chest in jealousy.

"Well it worked so my work here is done, are we going back or what? I have a feeling I'm going to actually have to explain to him what to do" Naruto perked up slightly confused

"Pack mister froggy, you're taking me out tonight when we get back to town, and to answer the previous question, if you can keep me entertained I'll be sure to behave" Hinata smirked

"What makes you so sure will get there today, it's another four hours back ….what do you mean by _entertain?_" Sakura challenged

"Two reasons, one I've got a rack, and two, I don't look so much like a boy the possibility of having a _penis_ isn't out of the question, seriously I think the only thing that made you look girlish was the hair If I didn't know any better, or you were just flamboyant…I mean" She paused for a second "His first kiss was with mister playboy, so I could totally see him liking you for your lack of sex appeal...you know exactly what I mean" She smiled making an obscene gesture with her hands before leaning down to forcefully take the blondes lips for her own. Sakura however glared

"Ironing board" She responded with a coy wink one Sakura wasn't sharing

"I'm kidding, you should be happy about this, - one less person to constantly watch right?"

"Okay first off Naruto has and still **does** like me, and I don't need tits like those to have sex appeal!" She dismissed the latter comment and looked toward Naruto with a smirk

"So, Naruto-_kun_ who do you like me, or pinky?" She tossed a disapproving finger towards the other female

Naruto however still reeling from her previous actions and the fact that the girl practically purred out his name he looked up to her, then Sakura, he did this about three times and Sakura's smirk grew wider… until Naruto scooted toward the Ravenette.

"Looks like _I_ win, let's go, Naruto-_kun_" She was doing it to toy with her, and she was totally falling for it.

"I need better friends…scratch that a better team" Sakura sighed

* * *

**Leave a review, and yeah I know, totally…pushing M on this, but I don't…really think I'm going to get that graphic in this, this is probably as far as it'll get in that area, unless the situation calls for it, however if it did I'd let you guys know….or I start swearing a lot more than I have this…Is pretty tame compared to how I could go with it and I'm going to keep this as light hearted and hopefully as (Funny) as I can I write enough dramatic stuff in kingdom hearts fan fics to kill a small fan girl. **

**Again….don't really plan on writing a lemon for this story. Unless by some sheer miracle I get too many reviews calling for one and even then it won't happen quick. I'm a sucker for nice words -_- LET ME KNOW HOW I DID I haven't been in this fandom in like…three years?**


	3. Home

**You guys…seriously put a damn smile on my face you know that? Positive reviews have seriously improved the terrible month I've had and I'm seriously neglecting my other stories to write this and I feel bad but I feel the need to give you guys another chapter!**

**Also. Reviews; I sincerely thank you for them and I'll keep Hinata with the guy of her long time affections – not really a fan of any other parings really anyway xD**

* * *

Naruto raced back to the village with a very risqué Hinata in his arms – using Kyuubi chakra he made it back in under an hour…leaving Sakura behind. But he totally had a good reason – I mean he justified it in his mind as such, if Sasuke did this, she'd leave him so he's just doing the same thing she herself would.

Now, instead of simply stopping at the front gates for clearance he raced through – at this point anyone who saw the orange glow _knew _it was him so what'd be the point in trying to stop him? Not that they could mind you, too fast, too strong, and **way** too much chakra to even attempt it.

Who he held in his hands however….that was a different matter it was like seeing a ghost, and anyone within the village who could so much as sense chakra knew he was back and couldn't quite place the chakra he was carrying with him.

Naruto didn't stop didn't until he got to the center of town and Hinata gently dislodged herself from the blondes chest despite his internal protest he let her do as she pleased something nagged at him, he couldn't place what it was but something was eating at the back of his mind that he was supposed to tell this girl before him but let it go – the first person to approach them, her old ream and he quickly realized what he had to say but he had no chance.

"Oi, Naruto seems you didn't screw this up!" He paused, his eyes soaking up his little sister figure "I'm glad your back we thought….we'd never see you again but Naruto really doesn't give up, right Akamaru?" The dog seemed weary but barked in response Hinata stared for a second.

"You two are finally…on the same page, I told you two just needed to fuck and things would be fine, who was on top? I bet it was the dog you seem submissive" Naruto slapped his head; **this** is what he forgot about Kiba opened his mouth thinking of anything to say but his mouth closed after a few seconds. Shino was the next to make a subtle movement however she caught him, he was having a conversation with one of his bugs and she couldn't help but make a comment.

"So it seems you've accepted the bugs? Good for you, creepy but good – those are inside you aren't they?" Her byakugan activated to actually check – She quickly turned away walking off

"Hinata?" Naruto called after her

"Nope" She called back

"Hinata, get back here these are your teammates!" Naruto started after her

"You can suck my left tit; I'm not going back there, you have any idea what he could **do** with those things?" They both stopped as Naruto raised his head toward the sky in thought she couldn't help but sigh

"Never….really thought about that actually, but still try and just…ignore the way people act I mean it's obvious were your from our friends are different – wait…now that I think about I never-" He heard footsteps and looked over to see team ten plus Sasuke and he knew, **knew **this was going to end badly

"Dobe" Sasuke called out

_"Teme_" Naruto hissed

"Where's Sakura" He asked simply

"We left her to come back quickly, problem?" Hinata looked defiant as ever

Sasuke looked a bit confused at her attitude but dismissed it he knew Naruto would bring her back and that didn't faze him in the least to see her, not that he cared for her all that much in the first place

"Why would you deliberately leave her behind? Ass-hat I'll go look for her" Sasuke hmphed and walked toward the gate

"Didn't know you were into boys Sasuke you always came off as a player, guess you've really prospered" Sasuke looked back looked to Naruto then the girl next to him who wore a simple smirk on her face

"Naruto, when you manage to find the _real_ Hinata be sure to let me know, my sharingan can't read or trace or understand slut, and all I can smell is fish radiating from her" Oh she looked absolutely livid

"How dare you – you limp dicked bastard no wonder you picked such an insecure – no tit – wide fore-headed girl to be with you obviously feel that insecure about your _equipment_" Sasuke didn't even respond and simply left.

"Wow, Hinata, you've really got a pair standing up to Sasuke like that, you sure have changed and in a good way oh and is that eye shadow, what brand is it?" The girl moved a few inches back

"Told Sakura but I'll tell you too – don't swing that way, stop trying to crush my nuts" She shot towards Ino before opening her mouth again

"-And of course I've gotta pair, but it seems big guy over there does too" The chip Choji was about to eat fell from his hand and as if in slow motion it fell to the ground, as soon as it hit, the group shuttered and gasped and began inching away

"Excuse...me?" Choji's hand twitched and his eyes bugged out a bit

"You seem like more of a girl than pinky - boobs are bigger, is bigger, hell you might even give me a run for my money" Hinata smirked and Naruto felt every instinct in his body tell him to run. **Now**

"I'll have you know my _chubby-ness_ is for clan techniques and I'm a hundred percent man!" They felt slight chakra pressure from Hinata's eyes

"According to my eyes….not as much as you think" Her smirk didn't leave her face and the trio before her paled

"Yup, time to go" Naruto grabbed Hinata and rushed off toward a more secluded part of town he placed her down a bit too harshly and glared a bit her arrogant nature began to diminish

"Okay, **what** the _hell_ was that?" She opened her mouth but he stopped her

"You bad-mouthed everyone I understand Sasuke – he's a dick but everyone else? They don't deserve that, I think its best you go home from here on your own in case you want to lay into me also" Naruto turned away and began making his way home.

_"Am...I really that different from **his** Hinata? Aren't...we the same person? Don't - don't leave me alone, i can't do it alone...you idiot!"_

Hands however encircled around him halting him from heading any further

"Don't…_please_ don't leave me all alone…" Her voice was so small and meek she began to shiver against his jacket and he knew he couldn't she was…acting just like the Hinata he knew

"The…the you I knew, left me, all alone he wouldn't even spend this much time with me before he left he was so cold and harsh but…I l-liked him…but you…you're so warm so kind, caring I can tell…my heart swells just being near you, dwarfing everything I felt before, I – I just don't want anyone getting close to you because I'm…I'm afraid you'll leave me like he did" She sniffed a bit and she looked up to see him staring at her his eyes shining he wrapped his arms around her.

"I will never leave you I neglected you before" He held her closer at these words "But, never again will you be left alone, I promise you this, I will always stay by your side, okay?" He smiled softly as did she

_Some of the old girl I grew to care so much for is still alive in there, I can feel it_ _even if she goes about things differently she's still the same sweet girl she's always been_

"Ah, dickless there you are" the blonde cringed at the nickname

"Sakura's back and….she's angry" Hinata looked at the Root ANBU agent

"He isn't dickless – he's packing more than what you have _toothpick"_

"Well it's become apparent we should relocate, we don't…need this going on any more than it needs to"

"Farewell Naruto, and miss saggy" Naruto cringed and Hinata glared

It wasn't until someone bothered to check did they find Sai under some ruble unable to move his body due to his body being poked to near death and slammed into an abandoned house

Hinata and Naruto made way to a simple park and a simple question nagged at the girl. Mainly because…in a way she was still self-conscious and the words Sasuke sprayed still had s small effect.

"Naruto, do, do my breasts look saggy to you?" She seemed slightly shy about the question even though…she was deliberately squeezed them together with her arms

His eyes shot skyward and a single digit began scratching his cheek

"N-No of course not they're perfect." Hinata smiled crushing herself against him

"Thank you, Naruto, I don't know why but his words...aggravated me " He looked down and blushed

Off in the distance Sakura stood with Sasuke one with a look of annoyance one with indifference

"I really don't like her" Sakura said simply

"She…is a bit of a pain, but Naruto won't get rid of her, and the fact that she isn't shy helps in a way"

He looked to her and noticed the change in her facial expression

"No" Sasuke turned away

"But-"

"No, not helping you get back at her, she'll do terrible things to my genitals – even if I can defeat her it means nothing if I lose the ability to reproduce" Sakura whined

"But Sasuke~!"

"Unless you can magically drop me ten kids this instant not happening" She blushed bringing a finger to her lips looking up to him shyly

"We…we haven't even tried I thought never mind – I am willing though…for you Sasuke" The pinkette blushed

"It'd be easier to deal with...if you didn't have pink hair" She pouted and he sighed

"Damn it, fine, but if you so much as tell **fish**" He pointed to Hinata

"I'll make sure you'll be stuck in an infinite Tsukyomi" He glared

"Yeah, yeah save the death threats for the toilet" Sakura dismissed his words and drug him off

Hinata gazed into blue eyes with a twinge of care – she refused by all logic to call it love that wasn't something she could even begin to admit or let herself feel – she had too many demons…speaking of-

"H-Hinata?" The voice normally stern – cracked a bi, she turned to see her father, his normal stern face broken into pieces to show emotion he ran to her and confusion etched into her face well, until he froze

The next instant was…a terrible scene, Hiashi lay hunched over and Hinata dislodged her foot after a few seconds, Naruto looked at her dumb-founded.

"You….do know that's your **dad** right?" Naruto almost shouted

"Father doesn't hug he's a scaredy-cat"

Silence

"You do know; he's going to try and castrate me – thinking you're a fake and that I tried tricking him…you know that right?"

* * *

**SORRY this took sooo much longer than I wanted it to, I wanted to write it THE DAY of the reviews but got massive writers block…and a lot of family issues kept me from writing, I apologize and I'll try to be a bit quicker – and these chapters will stay consistent with the two but they may skip around in time – not by like years or months but maybe an hour or a day never much…I digress leave reviews I'll up date as quickly as I can…soon as I update my two other kingdom hearts stories .**

**And To be honest some of this I think may feel forced…but it'll improve c:  
**


	4. Meet the parent part one

Morning, it always had something…nostalgic for the blonde, this morning however was filled with dread

"This is an S class mission, you pack light, and you **must** not break character by _any_ means one mistake will be fatal," Tsundade said without a hint of cheer in her voice

"What about my rates?" Naruto asked softly a bead of sweat sliding down his face

"Eighty-seven percent" He smiled a bit

"Eighty-seven percent chance that I'll –"

"Be killed in front of everyone in a barrage of pokes, yes," Naruto paled,

"What…."

"I repeat, an eight-seven percent chance you'll be killed my pointy fingers or mauled by Hiashi in shuch a way we won't have a single way of even telling it's you, on the off chance you survive you'll be clasped to Hinata for life, have fun" She finished sarcastically

"But-" Tusnade waved him off "HAVE FUN!" She stressed before sending him out of the tower and on his way home

Despite his lack of cheeriness, he was happy, mind you, he was supposed to see Hiashi tonight about his courtship of his daughter and the _only_ I repeat, _only_ reason this was allowed was because he managed to bring her back from death that alone granted him a **chance** to court her and despite her change in attitude and appearance – he was willing to take that chance.

Yet…he was still stressed, meeting such a man – a cold hard man who beat down his own daughter **every** chance he got was a reason in itself. He was like the leaf village incarnate when he was a child just fusd into one stone wall of a man and that was not a pleasant thought it made him shiver and he felt as though he was being watched even as he made way to his apartment to rest he felt like he had only laid down for what felt like a second before everything went dark and his body went heavy, in what felt a second he felt cool air hit his legs and warmth somewhere he wasn't used to, he shot up to see Hinata over him in such a way that made him want to question if that was a dream or not.

"H-Hinata…what…are you doing…?"

"u'm rying ro" The vibrations made his head shoot back and he **knew** she was doing this on purpose and she continued to do so and continue her actions of his mouth captured manhood until he finally spilled himself – in a daze he slowly looked to the young heiress in a new light – a more mature light but at the same time felt…a little shocked? Was that the word he'd use? He wasn't quite sure, he was still coming down from this Hinata induced high he was under, after a few good minutes of the girl smiling to herself and Naruto coming down did he finally have the voice to speak.

"…Wow" He took a deep breath

"That – I feel completely void of stress…what…what did you do?" Naruto looked at her in awe as it was some form of magic – like a child she mused and it made her smile with a wonderful gleam in her eyes

"I used my mouth to suck out that kunai's _poison"_ She pointed to his manhood and he finally got it

"I could do it a few more times if you _wish_ it was pretty tasty surprisingly, I did it so you wouldn't stress so much about meeting father, he's not going to do anything, he saw my major improvement and is actually glad that I'm taking an interest in you, he hasn't said why but if he's okay with me being with you, I'm fine and it means he can live for a while longer" Hinata smirked, if she wanted to get rid of the old man, Naruto guessed she could, not that he couldn't honestly get rid of the old man himself but that's neither here nor there; Bottom line, she was different and oddly enough it made him want her and that animalistic gaze he gave her made her blush and get shy rather quickly.

* * *

That night he came to the gate in a simple black red and yellow yukata with orange embroidery for the sake of making a good impression lessened his orange – that and was promised another _special hug_ Hinata gave him to wake up to again if he was willing to loosen up on it a bit for the night and he was able to win over easily, and yet, when he looked into the guard eyes who opened the gate, it was filled with pity as if saying _you won't be leaving this house standing buddy_. The blonde couldn't help but gulp despite the warnings of ease in this _mission_.

It started out completely quiet – Naruto assumed himself that family dinners were filled with happiness laughter and talking and people just enjoying each other so far it was completely quiet most likely do to the fact that Hiashi was a complete brick wall and well when he looked to the blonde –what felt like an avalanche cascaded down his back.

"Naruto" The man spoke the blondes name slowly, almost as if trying to slit his throat slowly just by saying his name – gazes locked

"I understand my daughters….change is In a lot of ways due to your influence and I thank you for that, but I've invited you for two reasons." The man glared a bit

"One, I will allow you to court my daughter, so long as you agree to my second condition" Naruto looked weary

"That when you become Hokage that you allow my clan to be separate in terms of legal and physical and emotional issues involving the village" Hiashi gave him a defiant eye smile

"Father! What are you trying to pull?" Hinata shot up angry

"It's simple, I want the clan to be done the way it should without outsiders trying to interfere or invade our teachings – you will be allowed to marry my daughter but of course she will not be the next leader of this clan her little sister –Hanabi will be for that reason…what do you say, Naruto?"

He handed the blonde a vanilla envelope

"Look it over and get back to me, Uzumaki"

**SORRY I TOOK A HIATUS I was out of town couldn't update was homeless – lotta crap but I'm back for you guys, I'll try and update again, review!**


End file.
